Domestic Disturbance
by LearyGurl
Summary: *Domestic Disturbance* What if Frank didn't get there in time? What would Rick do to Danny? Where would he take him? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey! This is a Domestic Disturbance fan fic. I don't know if this story will last on-line but any way here I go. This is taking when Rick puts Danny in the back seat of the car. But Frank doesn't get there right on time. Rick takes Danny. What will happen? This story will be told in Danny's, Rick's, Frank's Susan's and just a 3rd party point of view (POV)  
  
Rick's POV  
  
I got in the car and turned it on. Danny was in the back. He was lying across the seat. I really wasn't worried. I had got away once, why not again. Just I started to pull out Danny started to scram. I was I going to get that little spooled brat for ruining my marriage with his mom.  
  
I got out of the car and grabbed a blanket from the garage. I covered Danny with it. He gave me an evil look. Then I told him "This is a nightmare. A nightmare that will never end for you." He told me "My dad will find me. And you are going to get it.  
  
I just laughed and shut the door. I got back in and turned the car on again. Then pulled out. I drove away. I was going to leave every thing that happened there. I was going to go somewhere safe. For me at least I can't say the same for Danny. Danny just keep wiggling. I just turned around and hit him.  
  
Then he pleaded, "Please just leave me here and I promise that I won't tell. Please."  
  
"Danny, you're a liar. I don't believe you. You're a little liar. A little fuckin liar. There is no way your going to get away."  
  
For a while we drove in silence. So I turned on the radio. I put it on the news station. On was about Danny  
  
"Today at 5:15 Danny Morrison was taking from his home. He was taking by his step-dad Rick Barnes."  
  
I heard enough so I turned the radio off. Shit. They know they what kind of car were in. Then I remembered that Ray had a car. It was still at the hotel. He was planning on leaving it there. It was not signed in his name. So I went over to the bay and parked the car. Then I got Danny out. He looked at the water and the looked at me.  
  
I said "Don't worry I'm not going to through you in there." I had better plans on what to do to him.  
  
I carried him over to a little shed that Ray was using. There was rope in it lots of it. So I tied Danny to a chair and covered his mouth with tape. I went out and started to walk to the hotel it was not that far. And I wasn't worried about Danny. No one would even think about going in there.  
  
I got to the hotel and there it was, his car. I found the key and unlocked the door. I got in and drove back to where I put Danny. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey. Well I haven't gotting like any reviews so If you read this PLEASE REVIEW IT! O.K. well I didn't know how to put this chapter in someone's POV so I just have it in no ones POV  
  
When Rick was making his get away with Danny Frank got to their house. As soon as he got there he ran in the door. The glass was broken. He knew that it was not good. He ran right by Susan. He didn't even see her. He ran in the garage. The car was not there. Next to the spot where the car was suppose to be was Danny's back pack. His heart dropped.  
  
The first thing that came in to his mind was Danny. There was a million questions running through his head. Where's Danny? Is he o.k? Is he alive? Then he remembered what he had heard on the phone. Rick tried to take him. He must have. He had to.  
  
Frank ran thought the house looking, hoping to find Danny. Or at least a sign. But nothing. Then he though what about Susan. She had to be here.  
  
He ran down stairs and saw Susan lying on the floor. She was partly awake.  
  
"Susan, Susan. Are you awake? Can you here?"  
  
"Frank is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, Susan it's me. Where's Danny?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"O my God. He must have took him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rick. Rick went after Danny. I tried to stop him. He throw me. Then a couple of minutes later, I think. Danny came down and tried to get me up. Then he went in the garage. O I forgot Rick went in there too."  
  
Then she started crying.  
  
"Frank, I'm sorry. It felt like a bad dream."  
  
"Susan, it's o.k. It's not your fault."  
  
Then the police came in. They ask Susan all kind of questions about what happened. Then by 7'o clock it was all over the news. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey! I can't think of any more ideas. My cousin Kyle is helping me on this chapter. So give him credit. Thanks.  
  
When Rick got back to Danny, the door to the shed was open. Rick ran in side. Danny was gone. He got out. Rick ran out. He heard some one yelling HELP ANYONE. He tried to find where it was coming from. It was coming from the river. It's not that far away. There were a lot of boats out to night. ! They can hear Danny. Rick over to the bay there was a little boat coming over there Danny was. Yelling "Over here." The guy got out of the boat and went over to help him. I knew that this wasn't good. The man was getting closer. Rick could here them talking.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Danny. My step-dad took me and I think he is going to kill me. You have to help me. Please."  
  
There was fear in Danny's voice. Rick could tell. But before Rick could see if the guy believed him Rick shot him. The bullet went right by Danny and hit the guy in the middle of the far head, killing him right a way. Danny saw the bullet hit him. He didn't have to turn around to see that Rick was behind hind him. Danny ran. He ran as fast as he could but Rick got him. Rick stuck the gun right next to Danny's head. Rick took Danny over to where the man laid dead. Rick said to Danny "Look what you did. He's dead. You had to get out of the room. This is all your fault." He pulled Danny up to the shed. Rick could feel Danny shaking. Danny was scared. He saw Rick kill a man before. What could stop him from killing a 12-yearold boy?  
  
He tied Danny up and then he throws Danny backseat of the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey! My cousin Kyle is helping me again, so give him even more credit. PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW IT. Anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
While Danny was at the river a lot was happing at home.  
  
Frank sat down he was so nerve. He could sit he got up and started to pace back and forth. He was at the hospital. He went with Susan. She had lost the baby. She was very up-set. She had lost Danny and the baby. She was more up-set over Danny then the baby.  
  
She was lying in the hospital bed, when she turned on the TV. She was not happy with what she saw. Down by the river a man was shot. That did not bother as much as the next part would. On the beach was a jacket; it was blue with some yellow and white on it. Then it hit her. It was Danny's. She called for Frank, he ran right in. She told him everything. He called the deceive. He came right in.  
  
When he came he asked if there was anyway if trying to track Rick in anyway. Then Susan remembered that Rick does not go anywhere without his cell phone. So within 15mins that they had a tracking device set up all they had to do was call.  
  
Ring…Ring….Ring…Ri  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Rick. It's me Susan."  
  
"Susan?"  
  
Danny heard him say Susan. He yelled….  
  
"Mom, mom, it's me. Help, help me please."  
  
She heard it. Then she heard a loud thud. Rick hit Danny. It was a hard hit. It caused him a lot of pain. Sudan could hear him crying and the back ground. Her eyes filled with tears. Rick started to talk again.  
  
"I have to go. Good by Susan."  
  
"No, Don't hang up please."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Just let me talk to Danny."  
  
"Mom, Mom. It that you." He was crying. She could hardly make out his words through his tears.  
  
"Danny. Your going to be all right I promise. I love you and so does your.."  
  
Rick took the phone back.  
  
"Good Bye Susan. I love you."  
  
He hung up. They could not trace his call. He was out of reach. Susan was in tears. Frank was in tears after he heard it.  
  
A/n Hey! Well that was it. I know that there not that long. But I can't think of anything else to write. If you have any e-mail me at FALLENANGEL0588@aol.com  
  
For the subject just put IDEAS FOR DD 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey! Well Kyle is not here so this chapter is by me! But he will help with later chapters.  
  
Danny heard him mom's name and started to yell. Before he could stop Rick hit him. He hit him right in the stomach; right where he knew it would hurt. And it did. Then Rick let him talk to his mom; he was so scared and didn't know what was going to happen when Rick hung up the phone.  
  
When Rick did hang up the phone he did not say a word. Rick got off the next exit. It was in Philadelphia. Rick got a room in a hotel. This time his name was Jake Foster. Tomorrow he was going to change his name again. But he was going to change Danny's too. He always wanted a son. Since Danny ruined his chance, Danny would have too do.  
  
The hotel was small. It was dirty. But Rick had to stay out sight. At least for a little bit. He grabbed Danny from out of the car and carried him in to the room. Danny was tried and wanted to go to sleep. But he worried that he might never wake up.  
  
Rick started to untie Danny. The ropes were cutting the circulation off in his hands. Then Rick pulled a pill out of his pocket. He told Danny to eat it. Danny thought it was to kill him.  
  
"Danny, if you think that this pill is going to kill you, you are so wrong. What I have planed is so much worse."  
  
"My Dad will find me."  
  
"No he won't. Your mom won't either. Do you know why?"  
  
A few seconds went in silence.  
  
Then Rick said again "Do you? They don't love you. They never did and never will. If they did love you they would have found you already."  
  
Before Danny could think about what to do, he hit Rick. Not once but again and again. Then Rick stood up and throw Danny across the room. He hit the wall. Danny tried to get up but he couldn't. Rick ran across the room. He was on top of Danny hitting him. By the time he was done he could hardly lift his arm. Danny laid on the floor. He was bloody. Rick picked him up and carried him in to the bathroom. He put him in the tube. He only put him in there so the blood would not get all over the floor. Then Rick felt the back of Danny's head. It was all bloody. Then Rick remembered when he through him across the wall he hit it. Rick went back in to the room, he walk over to the wall that Danny hit. There was blood on it. He went in to the bathroom and got a pail of water and a rag. He cleaned off the wall as best as he could. There was still a spots on the wall he could not get off. Tomorrow he was going to get some things to clean it up. He went back in to the bathroom and took some rope. He tied Danny up and taped his mouth shut.  
  
Rick went to sleep and woke up in the morning. He went to the front desk and said not to send a maid in to his room to his room. They said o.k. and Rick went to the store. He went to the bank and got all of his money out. Then he went to Wal*mart. He bought outfits for him and Danny. Then he bought cleaner. Then it was off to his friend's house. Her name was Nikki. She used to work with Rick. He went over and asked her to make them fake birth certificates and every id they need. She was good at this stuff.  
  
While Rick was out Danny got up. Danny got up at first he thought it was all a dream. But when he got up a pain went through his body. He looked around he was in a tub. There was lots of blood in it and noticed that it was all his. He tried to scream but there was tape on his mouth. Not a little bit of tape but a lot of tape. He tried to get it off. He couldn't. He remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
Then he started to think about what Rick said. If my mom loved me she would have believed my story and none of this would have happened. And if my dad loved me he would have never let me live with this man. He tried and tried to think how they could love him, but he could not think how this could show any kind of love. So he believed what Rick had said. He believed that his mom and dad did not love him. Then he passed out from way too much blood loss.  
  
Rick was on his way home. He had his name changed to Jacob Strong. He had Danny's name changed to Ian Strong. When he got back to the hotel, he cleaned the spot off of the wall and went to make sure that Danny was still there. He was. Then Rick went back in to the room and watched TV. There was nothing on the news about him or Danny.  
  
After a bit he went out to dinner. When he got back he went right to bed.  
  
A/n: I know that this chapter was really lame, but I'm only 14 and trying to write. So please just read the rest. My cousin Kyle will be helping with the next chapter. He is much better then me. If you have any ideas for my story e-mail me at FallenAngel0588@aol.com.  
  
Please help me!  
  
Thank you,  
  
daYna 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey! Well here is my next chapter. I really have no I ideas for this story. So please e-mail me with any ideas what to write about. This is also by Kyle.  
  
The next day when Danny got up, he was in a car. He look up and saw that Rick was driving. He was not tied up any more and was very hungry. Danny got up and looked out the window. There was a big sign that said "WELCOME TO CAPE MAY". He wondered where Cape May was. About five minutes later they came to a big house that was on the beach.  
  
Then Rick said, "Welcome to your new home."  
  
Danny said "My new home? What about my mom and dad?"  
  
"Like I said before they don't love you."  
  
Danny didn't say anything. He was starting to believe him. Rick got out of the car. Danny tried to get up but from all of the blood loss he could hardly walk. Rick saw and helped him into the house. Danny couldn't understand why Rick was being nice to him.  
  
When Rick opened the door inside was a huge room. There was already furniture in it. Rick was still being nice. He asked "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in days." Danny was surprised. He said he was. Rick made lunch. Danny watched just in case.  
  
A/n: Well most of the chapters are going to be short. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: This chapter is going to very short.  
  
While all this way happening Frank was determined to find Danny. He went back to the hotel that Ray was staying at. They man behind the desk had a lot of good information. He said that a few nights ago that there was a man. Ha had walked over and took a car that was sitting in the parking lot for a while. Frank stopped him and pulled out a picture of Rick. He asked if this is what he looked like. The man said yes. Then the man said what the car looked like and what the license plate number was. Then Frank contacted the detective that was handling there case. He told him everything that the man had said.  
  
A/n: I said it was short. 


	8. Chapter 8

While Danny was in Cape May he had tons of ideas how to get away from Rick and home. That night when Rick went to sleep he was going to try one of them. But before he had a chance to do any them, something better happened. Rick went to the store. He would have tied Danny up but he thought that Danny had fallen a sleep. He was going to be gone a short time. He had to switch cars. It would only take 10 to 15 minuets. He had a new car already but it was the old one he had to get rid of. He was at one of the old hid out houses.  
  
Rick pulled out of the driveway. Danny waited a minute to make sure that he did not come back. He ran over to the bedroom door and tried to open it. It was locked from the out side. He tried the windows but they where locked too. Danny looked around the room and tried to find away out. Then he saw a spot back behind his dresser. He moved it. It was a laundry shoot. He looked down it. It was not very high up. It led right to the basement. He was surprised how well he knew his way around the house. He slid right down and ran up the steps the doors where unlocked. He guessed Rick did think he would get out of the bedroom. he open the door to a surprise. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Rick.  
  
"Where were you going?"  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why did you try to get out the window?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You don't want to start with your lies now, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There are cameras everywhere in this house."  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
A/n- pleases read and review the chapters are going to be short for a bit, but I'll try to make then longer. daYna 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Sorry yet another short chapter  
  
Frank drove all over looking for any kind of clue. He was driving when he saw Rick car. It was right where the man was shot. He got out of his car and went over to look at Rick's car. In it was Susan's purse. Her cell phone was not there. He walked down the river to where the man was shot. He was looking around till a roof in the middle of a group of trees. He walked over to it and went in side. In it was a table on the back wall. Right in the middle of the floor was a chair with rope around it. He knew Danny was there but there was no way to prove it. He was looking around the desk when his cell phone went off.  
  
A/n I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Now please Review My Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: one word-short  
  
"Danny, let's go for a little drive."  
  
Danny had no idea what was going to happen, but he went with Rick anyway. When he got in the car he saw something on Rick's floor. It was Rick's cell phone. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. Rick got in the car, put the key in and started the car. Then when he started to pull out, without thinking Danny opened the door and ran out. He ran on to the bay and in to a boat on the dock. Rick got out and ran after Danny. He could not find him. Danny was in the boat and called his Dad's home phone there was no answer. Danny hung up the phone and tried his Dad's cell phone and prayed he picked it up.  
  
A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to make them longer I really am. So now please review my story 


	12. Chapter 12

While Frank was looking around when his cell phone started to ring. Was going to turn it off when he looked at the caller and it said it was Rick.  
  
Frank answered the phone and said "Hello"  
  
"Dad, Dad. It's me Danny."  
  
"Danny, where are you? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm in Cape May. I'm not sure what state that's in, but you have to find me. I'm in a boat on a beach at the end of Village Road."  
  
The call was cut off after that the cell phone went dead. Danny didn't care what Rick said, his dad loved him..  
  
"Hello, hello."  
  
Frank knew something was wrong and he was going to find Danny. 


	13. Chapter 13

Frank ran out to his car and drove right home. He looked up Cape May on a map. He got on a plane to Philly, which was right next New Jersey. He got out of the airport where he rented a car and drove over to Cape May. He stopped at a gas station and found out where Village Road was. He drove down the street to the beach. He got out of the car and ran down on to the beach. There were 10 or 12 boats in the water. He knew Danny was in one of them, he could feel it. Frank looked thought the first 3 boats. Danny wasn't in them. The next boat was small and white. Frank went in and walked to the back of the boat. On the couch was a person. It was Danny.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Danny is that you?"  
  
"Ya. I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"You know it takes a while to get here."  
  
Danny got up and walked over and gave his dad a hug. They where about to walk out and leave, when they heard a gun click and a voice. The voice said "Not so fast." It was Rick. He grabbed Danny and held the gun to his head.  
  
A/n: REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW 


	14. Chapter 14

While all that was happing in Cape May back at the hospital Susan was released. She stood out side and waited for Frank. Frank said he would pick her up. He never came. Susan called a taxi and took it to Frank's house. His car was not there. The front door was wide open. She went in and looked around. She went into a little room where the computer was. The computer was on. It had a web site on flashing THANK YOU! Next to the computer was a tablet, it said Cape May, NJ Village Road Beach Boat She sat down and looked at the computer. She hit the back key at the top of the computer. It was a web sit confirming a plan ticket to Philadelphia and renting a car in NJ.  
  
A/n: Hey I'm out of ideas! If you have any ideas email them to me at Fallenangel0588@aol.com, IM me at VaNiLLa StArZ 54, or leave it in a review. Thanks, DaYna 


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Sorry I have to do this but it is the only way my ending will work!!!!!!  
  
Back in Cape May Rick still had Danny.  
  
"Dad, help me." Danny said.  
  
"He can't help you." Rick told Danny.  
  
"Rick, just let him go. You would rather take this out on me." Frank said.  
  
"No, I want Danny."  
  
And with that Rick ran out the door taking Danny with him. Frank ran right after them. He punched Rick. Rick threw Danny on to the beach. He got his gun out and pointed it right at Danny. He started to pull the trigger and as he did Frank push him. The bullet missed Danny and hit the sand.  
  
"Danny, run!" Frank yelled.  
  
Danny got up and ran, not thinking about what happened.  
  
As he was running he had a flash back come to him. He didn't know why. But he could see it all so clear. He was in his room getting ready for the custody hearing. He got off the phone his Dad and Rick came in. One line stuck out of his flash back. It was "You wouldn't want any thing to happened to your Dad. Would you?" Danny stopped dead in his tracks and sat behind a bush. He watched what was about to happen.  
  
Rick got up and ran over to Frank knocking him down. Frank started fighting back. They got back up and Rick throw Frank back on the ground. Rick ran over to where Danny was hiding, he put his had over his mouth. Then Rick took a needle and put it in Danny's arm slowly putting him to sleep. He put Danny in the back seat of the car and started to drive. Frank followed him not know that Danny was in the backseat.  
  
A/n: Sorry I have been so hard on Danny. Well it's gonna take me awhile to get the next chapter up. 


End file.
